A Game of Squirrel and Raccoon
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Well, it seems that I create another 'stimulating' story to make sure you are not only just feel hurt, but also live to laugh! Anyway, my idea went so hard to develop, so, this one is probably sure that something I can't get a hold of because I have a job to do. Don't worry, it's my suggestion exclusively for Indonesia fanbase. Now have fun reading. P.S. Don't tell the haters!


**A Game of Squirrel and Raccoon**

It's quiet in the neighborhood, all was well as it seems to be like Saturday morning. Even the schoolers are on short vacation and sometimes it has important job to do. Not until the alarms on every houses ringing piercely and turns off immediately. Except this other house, possibly the alarm clock just got busts – wait, who's throwing that through the window like that? Oh, it's Alvin put on his sleeves.

"And don't ya come back until you stop waking me up." He promised.

Alvin walks to the bathroom for taking a morning shower, looking gunged up, as he saw Hammy, a strange raccoon from the suburban next door and most of all annoying pests on the residence, walks by with egg on his hand.

"Hi, Hammy. How's yours?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine Alvin." Hammy reacts.

On the bathroom, a similar raccoon like Hammy is going way out of the room, this time carrying paper roll.

"Hi, Hammy. How's yours?" He asked.

"I'm feeling great, bro." Answered another raccoon.

After that, he going to the downstairs, feeling little fresh enough before he saw yet another raccoon walks by again.

"Hey, Alvin!" Cites another raccoon. He suddenly realizes there's raccoons in his house, so he settle to figure out what Hammy is up to by walk into the basement.

"What the?!" Ahh, they must be having a party down there. "Oh well, at least me and my brothers' clothes are cleaned right now." Too late, the group of raccoons just playing around one of their apparels.

"That's…! You know? It's my brother's attire. Hammy, come here now!" He yells before Hammy appears.

"Yes, Alvin?"

"What is this?" He points to the cloth.

"Uhh… your sweater?"

"That is exactly what I'm thinking, dude! But this!? Look what you've done to my stuffs too." Then, he grabs Hammy angrily on the neck. "Now tell me, what is your real problem?!" He asks furiously while shaking him rudely.

"Hey, settle down, my brotherly friend Alvin. We guarantee your peace argument."

"Your friends playing on my sweaters."

"That is why you're not suppose to believe in hearing my depressing side of the story. Me, my cousins, my uncles, my nephews, and every families. It's hopeless that we have no place to stick on. The worst is, they forcing us to leave and destroy our habitats for a new average life to other peoples who believe their better strategy. No, we live in the nearby forest. I mean, our surviving resources and fallen friends are still there, trapped, sadly and lonely."

"But… you guys also mess with my bathtub last night..?" Alvin struggles to remain his truth before suddenly he feels sad hearing Hammy's story as he continue to speak.

"I couldn't just turn away, nothing because of that cold, cruel, snow…" He look at the window outside, but there's nothing to be snowing covering the yard, only some leaves.

"That made happen, hm? No snowing outside and it's still breezy, and you even slack up my father's musical properties."

Hammy made his proposal with his friends coming along with their sad expression, begging to give them chance. "Look, sir. If you let us stay just for this month only, we'll behave. We can give you free foods… for seven!"

"Seven, eh?" Alvin shocks. "Alright. If this is whatever you want. You know, they have paid us six, and the seventh is free. Okay Hammy, I'll deal with your opposition."

So, Hammy and his supporters are feeding Alvin, who is watching his favorite program, with fruits coming from the fridge. It is need some time to deliver some stuffs into his plate.

"Alvin. We are terribly sorry for messing your 'musical' properties but, what are those?" Asks Wallace.

"Pfft, silly Wallace. Don't you realize that I, will become the popular young children band in history. My friends are Theodore and Simon, they always bugging with me."

"Your homework, you mean?"

"Of course not." He replied. "Especially with that ridiculous big belly and a smarter brain they are."

The door bell rings, it looks like Dave, Theodore and Simon are already on the way back.

"Oh no! My friends are here in 10 seconds!" Alvin suddenly gets up. "Everyone, get hide!"

"Alvin, we're back!" Dave called as he opens the door. "Oh there you are. I thought it was very hot outside, so we decide to go back for any moment to preparing us some lunch."

"Hi, guys. I, um, how's it going?" He asks nervously.

"Pfft. Alvin, sometimes you'd embarrass us while we were gone, right Theodore?"

"Uhh… yeah, sure!" Theodore reponds shyously.

"I-It's okay, everyone. I just, uh, better figure myself out right now."

But, Dave is heard screaming in the kitchen as the racoons got away. So they rushes to the kitchen.

"Raccoons… they're everywhere!" Theodore scared.

"Alvin, what are those?" He asks. Alvin shrugs and don't know what is that. "**Alvinnn! **You know for the third time there's no raccoons in the house already! You're grounded for the rest of the week, but since I don't have time to do some favor with your stupidity, come to my room, now!"

So, they browse the pest service on Dave's laptop.

"From a week ago, you see before you, I saw a website from the bookmark. It's called Pest-gular Hunter. Pay attention, guys – and you too, Alvin." They force to watch the commercial video, while he explain his alternate strategy. "This time around because it's absolutely expensive, I'm not going to contact Pest-gular Hunter. Only you childrens, are the only chance for me to get rid of that raccoons away for every last inch of this house. And, as for you Alvin, I _will_ call the Pest-gular Hunter if you see more than just one raccoon. In an exchange you will be drop as the drummer, for years. I'll be back tonight, see you soon!"

"Right, Dave. Bye!" Simon waves.

"For years, I'm become a… drummer?! Impossible, I don't even know how to play drum."

"That's not true Alvin." Theodore pats his shoulder. "You can do it. I know, I will teach you to play drum."

"But how?! I cannot become a lead singer for the rest of the year. We've been doing this so hard for a long while, remember? Don't worry, I've got a plan. Scare them like a dog."

So, The Chipmunks invades the racoon party, as they acting like a real dog. But Hammy stops them from mutiny.

"**Hold it!**" They stops. "What is it you're doing, nuts?!"

"We leave you outta here, punks!" Theodore warns.

"Theodore's right, Hammy." Alvin imply. "You all must leave my house right now."

"Hoho, not so fast. Don't you want to be feared by evil racoon spirits?" Which make them scared, as Hammy threat his pose.

"But there's no such thing as the evil ghosts, Hammy." Theodore replied while Alvin and Simon hugs each other frightfully. "Oh, I know! We'll show you something too, eh… Something _dreadful_." As he stares viciously on him.

Alvin, Theodore, Hammy and Theodore watches a same commercial video that Dave informed.

"This guy are insane!" Hammy theorized in horror. "You can't seriously call them, didn't you?"

"No we are not." Theodore replied. "But my father would think we are like animals, unless…"

"Unless, what?" He asks, nearly calm.

"With our plan to get you out of our house." Said Simon. "It's simple: we're gonna rehearse as we pretend to become the real Pest-gular Hunters before we finally return you a new home without Dave finding us a truth."

"And being punished for not get rid of you!" Finished Alvin.

"Alvin!" Yells both of them.

"No. I mean, get you back to where you belong, really."

With the help of The Chipmunks, the raccoons are gone away, carrying up the fridge to the nowhere.

"Okay. I guess the raccoons aren't gone yet." Then, he starts to explode. "THAT'S IT! I'm calling the Pest-gular Hunter right now!"

"Huh. Did someone says… the Pest-gular Hunters?" They reveals itself below the table and scats out of the shadows. "Which, is where we are."

"G-Guys?"

"Alright, boys. Into the cage." As he said so, the raccoons runs into the sack.

Dave doesn't comprehend what they are up to before, but he clear to feel that they've been took care of these pests.

"Guys, I don't believe this. But, good job! I think I reserve you reward; I just win the prize on the barbecue contest today, and I surprisingly got the first place. This way." Dave shows his boys something on the living room. "Ta-raaa! A brand new barbecue grill machine for our next summer vacation. I bet this baby will be worth it, but no meats in the house yet." Boys look around.

"Ah yes! I got something too, Dave." Said Alvin.

"Hoho, what's that?" Dave replied, they brought the old brochure from the dinner desk. "Hmm. William's Lasagna & African Cuisine, alright? I thought we were eat that for two years. Doesn't matter, let's have some big time dinner, peons!"

Later, the deliverance had arrived, while these troublemakers put the 'cage' sack on the truck.

"Oh, hi mister. Guys, lasagna's here! Hello? Anyone?"

"Thanks, guys." Hammy lends with gratitude.

"Don't mention it." Simon replied. "I guess you are carefree on William's."

"But Simon, is this gonna work?" Alvin whispers.

"Alvin, we know!" He whispered back. "Perhaps they no longer need us. It's a win-win!"

"Alright, Hammy. I've got something to… uh-oh." They saw the delivery truck is driving away.

"Have a nice day, dummies!" Hammy swores his last words to them.

It's the next day.

"Ooh. That lasagna is sooo yummy!" Theodore express.

"Huh, so are we." Both resumed. "I guess we've been seen the last of…"

"Alvin?" Dave walks by with the newspaper. "You have to read this." Surprisingly, they thought they brought their 'new' home on the restaurant.

"Oh boy. I… uh, think I got to… poo, you know?" Theodore twitches before he runs off.

"**Theodore!**" Intimates Alvin and Simon annoyingly.

**_THE END._**


End file.
